infernosquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno Squadron Timeline
Inferno Squadron Timeline 'Chapter 1 -New friend,New Foe' Eagle Owl was traveling alone in a forest when he heard something. He quickly turned around and saw nothing,just trees and bushes.So he kept walking and he heard something in the tree moving.He looked up and a brute jumped at him. Eagle Owl dogded the brute and did a roll. He went for his battle rifle when he noticed it wasn't there.He saw it behind the brute. Then the brute opened fire"The taricta will take over this world!"said the brute. Spike shots flew at Eagle Owl nearly hitting him in the back.All of a sudden two more brutes came running out. Then an arrow hit the ground and exploded.One brute fell backwards while the other two put there arms around their mouths to protect them from the smoke. Another arrow hit a brute right in the middle of the two plate on the back of his head.It then fell to the ground.Eagle Owl quickly scrambled for his Battle rifle and shot the other brute.The last one was getting up when it ws hit in the chest with an arrow. Eagle Owl looked around him to see if he could see were the arrows were coming from. He then noticed a girl in the trees with a bow an some arrows. "And who might you be?"asked Eagle Owl. Chapter 2 - name Kyra's POV I let my bow turn back into my earring and put it on. My quiver turned back into my backpack. I walked toward the boy. "I'm Kyra Nielsen, daughter of Apollo.. Who are you? You don't seem to be a normal mortal, so you must be a demigod or quarter blood or something." He stared at me like I was insane. "No, I'm not a demigod, whatever that is. Call me Eagle Owl." he said. "A demigod is a child of a Greek god. Yes, they exist. No, I'm not crazy." I told him. "I didn't think you were." "I just asumed... Just forget it. Then what's special about you?" "I can munipulate electricity and shoot dark plasma like stuff from my body." "That's cool. I can manipulate light. That's the daughter of the sun god thing, though. I can also force people to talk in rhymes!" Chapter 3- "Roger Roger"' 3rd Person POV Booom "What was that?" asked Kyra. "Roger Roger!" "Droids,take cover!"Eagle Owl said. They ran behind a boulder while laser flew by them.Eagle Owl pulled out his sniper rifle and shot two droids in a row. Kyra pulled off her earring and it changed into her bow again, while her backpack turned into her quiver. She pulled out a bomb arrow (they're colour-coded) and shot it into the middle of seven or eight droids. It exploded and they went with it. Eagle Owl shot an electrical wave into the ground stunning the droids.Then seven super battle droids started shooting at them."Curses!"Eagle Owl said under his breath.Meanwhile Kyra finished of the rest of the battle droids. Eagle Owl took out his battle rifle and started shooting at two super battle droids.He then chuked a gernade at them sending three flying up into the air.Eagle Owl shadow blasted the other two into a rock sending mechanical limbs everywere. "Thats the last of them."Kyra said. "Question." "What?" "Do you want to join the Inferno Squadron,because you seem like a very good fighter? Chapter 4- Shut the Hell Up Brain! 'Kyra's POV' I smiled. "Sure. That would be cool." Eagle Owls POV She seemed like a nice person but I knew I couldn't trust her too much because I had just met her. "Well...I think we should head back to my base and I'll give you a tour." Kyra's POV I nodded and we started heading north. After all that training, I knew it was a bad idea to trust him, but, hey, he was cool! I decided I'd give it a shot, even if it did include the possibility of him in the Titan Army. I promised myself I would not get too close to him. Like, start loving him or something... wait... did I just say love? Me and my girly pre-teen mind... always thinking about gooey romance and such. I don't want to end up like that. That job belongs to Aphrodite and her children. And my mother IS NOT Aphrodite. My mother is Camilla Nielsen. 3rd Person POV "Well here we are"said Eagle Owl pointing to the base. "Over there is the training grounds,lots of targets there." They walked into the building and Devir was there. "Good evening Owl,and who is this may I ask?" "Oh thats Kyra our newest member,and I'm taking her on a tour of our base." "Very well then, carry on."Devir said while walking past them. "Oh ya, thats Devir an Elite."Eagle Owl said. "Okay... I'll pretend I understand what you just said..." Kyra said. "Am I the first demigod to join the Inferno Squadron?" Kyra's POV I'd been wanting to know the answer to this for some time becase then there would be someone else there who understood what I've been through, which is much different then Eagle Owl. I lived my whole life thinking my father was my step-father, Rick. I lived a life of lies. I never liked lies. And finding out that I was a demigod and my step-father wasn't my real father wasn't an easy thing to take. I had always wanted to be a demigod after reading Percy Jackson, but it hurt to know that my mother would keep a secret like that from me. Then while I was at camp, my best friend and half-sister, Jessica, went missing. I also found out my half-sister, Annalise, could see through the Mist all this time. And she didn't tell me. It was part of the reason she hated the Percy Jackson series. Percy Jackson almost blew her up while she was in Toronto, shopping. The other reason was that she always considered the Percy Jackson series to have only been created to compete with Harry Potter, the book that ruinned my life of lies even more. I was obsessed with Harry Potter when I was in fifth grade and my class still hasn't given it up. They still called me Harry Potter, Harry Potter's Girlfriend, or even Harry Potter's Boyfriend just before I went to Camp Half-Blood. I've considered it the worst book ever since. That is why I wanted to know if there were any demigods in The Inferno Squadron. "Yes,the other members are me,Devir and some of his elite friends,Carack and Wolf sword.Oh and one more thing,Wolf sword thinks every girl is hot and will try to flirt with you so I would try and avoid him if I were you." Eagle Owl then took off his helmet and put it on a shelf.He had brown hair,brown eyes and white skin.(I'm not being racist) 'Chapter 5- We Meet Two More Demigods' Kyra's POV Wow... Apollo must have liked him a lot to bless him with looks like those... I bet he has a 6-pack under that armor...(A/N: When a guy is beautiful it is Apollo's doing. Apollo is the god of male beauty. Aphrodite is the goddess of female beauty) Wait! Did I really just think that?!? What the hell is wrong with my brain?! Curse you, Aphrodite, CURSE YOU! "Yeah... Okay... I just might do that..." I said, mentally slapping myself for thinking that Eagle Owl was hott. I pulled out my iPod. "Is there Wi-Fi here? I don't need it, but it would be nice to have connection to my friends..." "I don't know... we might, I've never checked." "Then never mind. I'll live without it." I shoved my iPod back into my pocket. "You know, it might be a good idea to add me to your contacts on there. In case you need to contact me." "Good idea." I pulled it back out of my pocket and handed it to him. "You may as well do it." 3rd Person POV Later the next morning..."Ha ha beat that!"Eagle Owl said to Devir. "I already have." "Curses..."All of a sudden shots started going off and explosions. "We better go check it out."Eagle owl said while grabing his battle rifle. Carack came running up to them and said "There is a battle going on over there and two people name Bard eric and Viper are helping to keep the brute away from the base." "Ok then,lets go."Eagle Owl said running off. Carack ,Devir, Kyra and Eagle Owl ran into the battle. Devir took out his energy sword and stabbed a brute in the chest while Carack took down to more brutes with his shot gun.Eagle Owl pulled out his dagger and it transformed into a sword.He then sliced a brute while dogding some spikes. Eagle Owls POV I need to get that brute cheiften before he gets me.Well Devirs doing a great gob of killing and Kyra is doing just fine,........................what the,I'm in the middle of the battle and I think of that? Boom! "Wow that was to close."I nearly got hammered once again. 3rd Person POV Eagle Owl then jumped behind the brute and stabbed him in the back. "Well thats done"Eagle Owl said while looking at Bard eric and Viper walk up to him. "And who are you guys?" '''Chapter 6 - We Meet Some ''Empousa Bard Eric's POV "Well thats done" some guy wearing weird armour says, looking in me and Viper's direction as we walk up to him. "And who are you guys?" he asks. "I'm Bard Eric and this is Viper. I'm a demigod." I say. Kyra's POV I walked up behind Eagle Owl just as the girl said she was a demigod. "You're a demigod?" I asked. "Yeah. Demigod daughter of Hades." "I'm a demigod daughter of Apollo." I was holding back a happy squeal. I had spent too much time away from demigods. A year and a half. I'd spent that long traveling to nowhere. I missed demigods. I extended my arm to Bard eric and we shook hands. "Were you at camp a couple years ago? That's the last time I was there..." I said. Viper's POV "Hmmm...Which one is Eagle owl...and which one is Kyra?" I thought to myself Eagle Owl's POV What the **** are these people talking about?!? "Ok well I'm Eagle Owl this is Kyra,and over there is Devir,Carack and Wolf sword." Right at that second I knew that Wolf was going to make his fail attempt to show off or talk to them. Third Persons POV "Hello ladies." Wolf sword said with a smile. The impression on Eagle Owls face was -.-" Kyra's POV "Hey." I glanced at Eagle Owl and giggled at the expression on his face. The upper left corner of his head was throbbing. He stomped off. "So... Do you have a boyfriend or..." "No, I will not have s*x with you!" I screamed, interupting him. I knew that's not what he was going to say, I just wanted to get him in trouble. I saw Eagle Owl pause and turn around. He looked pretty mad. He walked up to Wolf sword and sacked him. Wolf sword fell to the ground, clutching his crotch, and groaning. "I didn't say I wanted to have s*x with her!" he said between groans of pain. "Imbecile"Eagle Owl hissed at him. Eagle Owl's POV I wonder what Kyra was thinking right now.I then walked off towards the training grounds. No one was there ,good thing too because I wasn't too happy.My anger wasn't helping me focus so I missed the target a lot. Kyra's POV I looked down at Wolf sword and said "That's what you get when you flirt with all the girls. Try that again, it'll be even worse." I smirked and walked off. Third Person's POV Eagle Owl noticed something different about one of the targets .Then he suddenly realized it wasn't a target. "Ahhhhhh!!!"yelled a charging brute while wacking targets out of his way. "Get them!" "Roger Roger!" Eagle Owl was being attacked by droids and brutes. He took a throwing star and got a brute in the neck.He then took cover while he pulled out his battle rifle. "Need any help?" Eagle Owl looked up to see Carack and Kyra. "Glad you could come."Eagle Owl replied.He then took a shot at an brute near by.Carack lunged a gernade at some battle droids.Kyra's earings and backpack transformed and she took a bomb arrow and shot it at a brute making him explode. Eagle Owl saw two caraboka sneaking up on Carack and Kyra.He pulled out his sniper and took a shot at them right before they were going to shoot them in the back. Carack then took a shot at a commander droid hitting hid head off Kyra's POV I know it makes no sense that I like to fight in wars, seeing I'm one of those people that is very big on the whole "PEACE" thing, but it sure beat being forced to go to the YMCA to jog with my mom, like I would've done if I'd never been a demigod. I pulled out another bomb arrow and blew up a few brutes. That's when I saw the empousai. There were about seven of them. I knew they wouldn't hurt me because I'm a girl. Though they might, if they were really hungry. They would go for Eagle Owl and Carack first. And to make it worse, unless they could see through the Mist, what they saw was seven beautiful teenage girls. I pulled out a celestial bronze tipped arrow and aimed at one of the empousa. I let my fingers roll off the string and for the arrow to go soaring. I watched as the arrow hit the empousa and she desolved. I did that to two others and glanced over at Eagle Owl and Carack to make sure they hadn't seen them yet. I knew if they'd seen them, they would stop fighting and stare because it was unlikely that they could see through the Mist. Even though it seemed impossible to me, they would see them as beautiful. I found that impossible because of the miss-matched legs--one with fur and one that looked robotic--and the fangs, it didn't seem possible for them to be beautiful. I shot another one with a celestial bronze tipped arrow and did the same for two more. I thought I'd got them all when I saw one behind Eagle Owl. She was creeping up behind him, like she was going to strike. I pulled out another celestial bronze arrow and aimed it at the empousa. "Wait! What are you doing?!" I heard Carack shout. "Getting rid of the beast!" I answered. "But thats a beautiful girl!" obviously he wasn't granted the ability of sight. "No, she's not! That's just what you see! The Mist covers your proper sight!" "What do you mean, the Mist?!" "I mean the thing that makes it so mortals, like you, I guess, see what they want to see and not what really is! Like this empousa!" She seemed to be ignoring us, her eyes on the prey. "Empousa? Isn't that one of those things in Greek Mythology that have weird legs and stuff?" "Yes! Now can I shoot it?!" Her mouth was inches from Eagle Owl's neck, fangs bared. Eagle Owl was too absorbed in getting rid of the droids and the brutes to notice. "Yeah, do what you want because apparently I can't see!" "You can't! Not properly!" I slid my fingers off the string and the arrow hit the empousa right in the neck. There was a slight shreek and then she desolved. The shreek seemed to catch Eagle Owl's attention and he whipped around. "What was that?" he asked. "Oh, just a beautiful girl that was going to kiss your neck and Kyra killed it." Carack said. "It was an empousa. Carack saw it as a beautiful girl because of the Mist. It was going to bite your neck, not kiss it. Mist is the thing that makes it so mortals, like you two, see what you want to, not what really is, which is a lot scarier than it is with the Mist. Even I can't see through it sometimes. It can fool even demigods. The only people it cannot fool is mortals who can see through it." A laser was shot just above my head and that's what brought us back to reality. Viper's POV I was lost in the base, then I got a little sleepy "I'll just take a nap under this..." I said as I looked up "Tall leafless...bamboo tree" I said, sadly, Then I heard lasers. Then I started running through the base, trying to find where the lasers were coming from. Then I came to the training grounds, I saw droids and brutes and a teenage girl hiding behind a tree. I walked towards her and said... "Are you lost?" I asked her "I'm very lost!" She said, then she hugged me. Then I felt something on my neck, I looked down to see she was biting me. Thank God for this exoskeleton, if I've never been attacked I wouldn't have this EXTREMELY useful armor. To explain the attacking thing, when I was 9 years old, I was attacked by a guy named Daniel Treacus. After that my father became very worried about my safety, so he spent 5 months working on an exoskeleton and a helmet that would protect me from harm. So then I stabbed her, and she tured into dust. Chapter 7 - Kyra's POV We whipped out the rest of the droids and brutes and I realized I hadn't eat anything in at least a day. I felt my stomach growl. I looked at Eagle Owl. "Consider yourself lucky." I walked back to the base I could feel Eagle Owl's stares till I got inside. In the kitchen... These people sure have a problem with lack of food. The only thing I found in the fridge was a few apples. I took one out and rinsed it off. I bit into it and sat down on one of the stools. I looked around the room and noticed a telephone on the counter. I walked over to it, picked it up, and went through the phone book. Finally, I found a number for pizza and ordered two large pepperoni and a medium Hawaiian. I'd never tried Hawaiian and Hawaiian had pineapple on it. Pineapple is my favourite food. I walked into the hall and yelled "I ordered pizza, if anyone wants it!" I knew it didn't matter, I'd most likely eat half of a pepperoni and the whole Hawaiian with how hungry I was. When I get this hungry, I can be ravenous, most likely, if anyone tried to stop me from eating my pizza when it got here, I'd bite their hand off, then shoot them with seven poison arrows. That's how it worked. I almost half wished Wolf sword would try, so I could have the satisfaction of murdering him and his perverted mind. I probably wouldn't do that at any other time. But I don't want to kill someone. Even if it is Mr. Creeper. That κάθαρμα (A/N: I dare you guys to look up what that means. XD) Viper's POV I sat down on a bench just outside of the base "Shouldn't Otacon be here by now" I thought to myself. Then a Gekko fell from the trees. "Moo!" Said the gekko, while firing its railgun. I dodged the bullets and unsheathed my sword and slashed at the gekkos legs, and it fell down and exploded. After that, someone stabbed me in the back with 3 knives. I looked back and saw Daniel Treacus AKA "Vamp" "Foolish mortal" He said, then he hit me with the handle of one of his knives, and...I passed out. The last thing I saw was a blonde girl (not Kyra). Kyra's POV I was right. I did eat half of the pepperoni and the whole Hawaiian. Can you blame me? I hadn't eaten in two days. Plus I was sorta bored when the pizza came. I eat when I'm bored. I wasn't that nice to the delivery guy either... I doubt that Domino's Pizza will ever deliver here again. I called him a son of a b*tch in French... then an asshole in Greek and a few other things too. All 'cause he said I was hot. I could tell that guy was one of those guys that only wanted s*x. I even ended up threatening him with one of my arrows. I'd even had the arrow set up on the bow and pointing at his chest and everything. He didn't seem so scared till I said the arrow would make him get rabies then he would become really ugly for a month, and finally he would die and be sent to the Fields of Punishment. He'd stood still for about a second, then dropped the pizza and bolted for his car. Don't get me wrong, I don't care if people flirt with me. I care if people flirt with me'' for s*x''. I was also grumpy from lack of food and wanted my pizza. I left the leftover pizza on the table and went to practice a bit. After practicing a bit... I walked into my apartment and collapsed on the bed. I was so tired. I pulled myself up and dragged myself over to the bathroom. I took a warm shower and changed into my pajamas. I got into bed and fell asleep instantly, unable to read anything. Eagle Owls POV I went into the base to check the time and it was 12:00! "Hey Eagle Owl."I then turned around to see Wolf sword. "Oh hi."I said to him.I went straight to my room.It wasn't that messy but there was some pieces of papers on the floor and my desk was really messy because I was working on making weapons and stuff.I walked past them and went to sleep. Kyra's POV The next day... I turned onto my side and glanced at the screaming alarm clock. 6:00 AM. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I dragged myself around my apartment, getting changed and all that. I hate mornings. I grabbed my backpack and wished, for the hundredth time in the past two months, that I was not a demigod and that I could have a cellphone so I could call my mom and my step-dad. I ran into the training grounds. I only practice with normal arrows just in case I accidentally hit someone, it wouldn't be so bad. I've never it anyone, but you can never be too safe. Then all of a sudden I had a knife in my side. I turned around and saw Wolf sword there, staring at the knife as if it were an alien from outer space. "Did you throw that?" I asked, getting angrier by the second. "Ye--Yeah.... It was an accident..." he said. "Oh, you are going to wish you were never born." I screamed. I pulled out a fire arrow and pointed it at his nose. His eyes widened and he turned around to bolt away, but he got nowhere before I could shoot the arrow. It hit the back of his head, burning off a patch of his hair. I put my bow away and pulled the knife out of my side, wincing. I clutched my side and prayed to my father that it would heal fast. I got out my bag of ambrosia, broke off a piece, and ate it. I turned to Wolf sword who was feeling around his scorched head in disbelief. "You are so lucky I didn't use an arrow that would kill you." I said. "I realize that." "I almost did, but if I killed you I wouldn't be able to torture you anymore." I snickered. "I'm sorry about the knife, it wasn't on purpose. Why would I hurt a girl as beautiful as you?" "You are going to be so sorry you said that." I walked away, grinning. Eagle Owl's POV There is nothing to do!I already practiced training,there hasn't been any Taricta around to pwn,and....I'm Bored! I then went to see what Carack was doing but of course he wasn't there.I then went to Odst grievous's room and he wasn't there either.I then checked all of the rooms and no body was in the base!Were is everyone I thought. So I went outside to go look for someone.Thats when I saw Wolf sword.Next thing you know I'm laughing my head off because of his bald spot. "Its not that funny you know."Wolf sword said. Well I found Wolf sword,but where is everbody else? Kyra's POV I was completely out of ideas for a prank. Too bad Travis and Conner Stoll are at camp. They have the best pranks on the face of the planet. I sat on my bed and brainstormed. I thought about the make up thing the Aphrodite cabin did to Travis and shrinking his clothes like the Aphrodite cabin did to Conner. Neither of them were good enough. Then I decided to do a series of small pranks. I went down to the kitchen and ate one of the apples. I went into the living room and found Eagle Owl sitting on the couch, looking bored out of his mind. "Hi." I said, and sat down next to him. "You look bored."